Kurai Scaten-Oscuro (MYM1)
Kurai Scaten-Oscuro is a moveset by Darkurai and the second moveset posted in Make Your Move 1. This character is entirely made up by me. He's the character I use in the RP I do with my girlfriend. Name: Kurai Scaten-Oscuro Age: 20 (although his body was affected by some sort of magic, so he's physically 15) Sex: Male Species: Nallen Hybrid Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Red Primary Weapon: Sword World Icon: Picture of Kurai Oscuro (picture drawn by the IRL peofun1) His skin is actually a dark blackish color, what with him being of a dark race and all that. "When the Red Shadow has all but consumed the land, a hybrid will come. This hybrid will have a power unlike any other. He shall have a form of a dark angel, and he, with the help of his light, shall bring down the furious thunder unto the Source, and return Nallthen to the age it was once in." This is the Prophecy of the Dark Angel. The prophecy speaks of Kurai Oscuro, a boy who was born a hybrid between a normal Nallen woman, and an Elite Nallen. Kurai attempted to save his home planet of Nallthen from a dark substance known as the "Red Shadow" when he was fourteen, but he failed. He was forced to kill the girl he loved, and he fled to an alternate dimension, to a planet called "Earth". Kurai saw Earth as a very strange planet. It seemed to mirror Nallthen. The terrain was nearly identical. Earth also seemed to be the opposite of Nallthen. Nallthen, while beautiful in its own right, was very dark and depressing. Earth was a brighter planet. The process of crossing dimensions seemed to have affected Kurai physically. His body became five years younger. He went from being fourteen to being nine. Kurai also had very limited power to alter the minds of humans. Although he couldn't use it much. He was able to alter the minds of a human family to cause them to believe that he was their son. Kurai was known as "Matt" on Earth. By the time he was physically 14 again, Kurai had fallen in love with a girl on Earth named Christine. Kurai never shared his true identity with Christine. One day, however, Kurai's most hated enemy, Nerez Scaten, came to Earth from Nallthen in search of him. Kurai and Christine were attacked, and Kurai was forced to reveal his identity in front of Christine. However, Christine also had an identity to reveal. She was not human either. She was of a species called "Linck". Lincks were creatures that had different "kinds". Christine was a cat-Linck named peofun1 Akiuri. Scaten was not the only danger to them. A witch named Illismerillia had followed peo to this dimension with intentions to torture her, both physically and mentally, and then kill her. The more Kurai and peo fought alongside each other, the stronger they became, and the stronger their love became. They see each other as motivation to fight their hardest to survive. A day would come when it was finally time to save Nallthen from the Red Shadow. Kurai, peo, peo's twin sister Negi, Kurai's female clone Kalah, and even Illismerillia (who seemed to also be in danger because of the Red Shadow) traveled to Kurai's home planet where they fought Nerez Scaten. Scaten was stabbed through the stomach, and thrown through the window of a building, plummeting to the ground below. It wasn't long until the group found the Source, a dark being that seemed to have created the Red Shadow.They fought the source, and defeated it. But the Red Shadow did not disappear. It was not tied to the Source, it was instead tied to Nerez Scaten, who had somehow survived the earlier battle. Scaten did not fight the entire group. He would only fight Kurai and peo, he formed a barrier keeping everyone else out. It was an intense fight, but Kurai and peo eventually won. Scaten apparantly died, and the Red Shadow disappeared forever. Illismerillia disappeared after the battle, swearing that this partnership was a one time deal, and she still wanted to kill peo, and Kurai. peo and Negi returned to Earth, but Kurai still had things he needed to do. He returned to Earth one month later, with a scar over his left eye, and his left arm replaced with a mechanical one. Illismerillia held up her promise that she would return. She was not especially unkind to Kurai as well as peo. One day, Illismerillia even ***** Kurai and got pregnant. The witch went to another dimension known as "Oblivion". She controlled the passage of time, so she gave birth and raised Kurai's son, Kraken, for twelve years before a week on Earth passed. Once Kraken was twelve years old, Illismerillia sent Kraken to kill Kurai without telling him that he was his father. Kraken eventually learned the truth, and turned on his mother. Kraken then returned to Oblivion, where he slowed time so that time would move faster on Earth. In time, Kurai would face his path, and learn horrible truths about it. Kurai's own father, Nifun Oscuro, who treated him like crap when he was young and even killed his mother, fell in love with the witch. Illismerillia became pregnant again, but Nifun was soon killed by peo. The witch was not going to let them off easy though. six "years" later, Illismerillia sent her daughter, Karmen, to kill Kraken. Upon learning of his son's death, Kurai hated the witch more than ever before. He also wanted to hate Karmen, but he couldn't, as Kraken's dying wish was for him to "save her, like you saved me". Kurai and peo soon confronted the witch one last time in a final battle to the death. At the end of the battle, Illismerillia revealed a horrible secret that answered many questions about Kurai's past: Nifun was not Kurai's father. Kurai's father was really his most hated enemy; Nerez Scaten. Statistics Size: *** Average "human" size. Weight: **** He's based off me. And I'm overweight. So I made him a bit heavier. ...yeah. Speed: **** One of the faster characters, but far from the fastest. Power: ** Kurai relies more on speed than power. Range: *** Not much to say. Attacks A: Horizantal sword slice. AA: Diagonal sword slice AAA: Finishes with a stab. Forward tilt: A kick Up tilt: Uppercut punch (like Mario's) Down tilt: Spins with his sword facing outright at a downward angle Forward Smash: Holds the sword by the top of the hilt, and hits the enemy with the hilt. Doesn't have good range or knockback, but good damage. Up Smash: Holds hand left hand in the air and fires a column of flames into the air. Down Smash: Summons shadows up from the ground around him that damage the enemy. Neutral air: Spins in the air with his sword facing outright Forward air: Dives forward with sword facing in front of him. Does strong damage if it hits. Kurai is unable to move until he lands after this attack. (think Falcon's forward B) Up air: A sword slice above him Back air: Turns around and slices with his sword. He stays turned around after this. Down air: Holds sword in front of him and stays like that until he lands (think of how Ike holds his sword while coming down during Aether) Grab: Kurai grabs the enemy with his left hand. Grab attack: Kurai forms a flame with his left hand which burns the enemy Forward throw: Lets go of the opponent and quickly fires a Nova beam (see below) at them, knocking them away from him. Down throw: Hits the enemy on the head with his sword, knocking them out of his grip and to the ground. Up throw: A simple throw into the air Back throw: Throws the enemy backwards and fires dark energy at them while they're in the air. Special Moves Standard: Nova "Nova" is a beam of green energy. It comes from his palm, and goes straight until it hits something. It has strong knockback, but does little damage. Side: Shadow Sword Kurai throws his sword and it spins (if you've played Star Wars Battlefront II, then it spins like when you throw the lightsaber). After it lands on the ground, it sinks into the shadows. It then comes out from the shadows under Kurai's right sleeve and into his right hand. Down: Hypermode Based off of hypermode from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, the gauntlet on Kurai's right hand glows red, and he now does double damage and knockback. However, Kurai gains 5% damage for every second Hypermode is active. Hypermode can be disabled the same way it was activated, and that is the only way it's deactivated. Up: Shadow Grab (tether recovery) Kurai shoots a shadow from his arm, which grabs the ledge and pulls him up. Final Smash Dark Angel When it begins, Kurai grows black angel wings and his eyes turn cyan. Shadows fly from him in one direction towards another player, similar to how Link's FS is activated. Then, using his enhanced speed, he flies to the player trapped in the shadows and grabs them. Kurai then fires several Novas in to the player's stomach. He then throws the other player high into the air, and flies into the air after them and meteor-smashes them into the ground with his sword. He finishes by shooting a fireball out of his left hand at them while they're on the ground. Visually, it would be one of the more impressive Final Smashes in the game. Taunts 1. Kurai spins his sword around at his side. 2. Kurai shouts "BISHAAN!!" 3: Kurai forms a fireball in his left hand, looks at it for a moment, and it disappears. Victory Poses 1. Kurai tosses his sword into the air and the hilt hits him on the head, knocking him out. 2. Kurai stands in his Dark Angel form, glaring at the camera. 3. Kurai licks the blood off of his sword. Assist Trophy: peofun1 Akiuri Picture: Here (drawn by the IRL peofun1) (lol chibi) peofun1 is a Linck from an alternate dimension. When her home was wiped out by the witch, Illismerillia, she came to Earth. peo, as a Linck, has many useful abilities that could be used. But unfortunately, like with most Assist Trophies, she gets the "run in and slash wildly" treatment. peo wields dual blades. She runs in and does devastating damage, but little knockback. She can jump onto platforms to attack enemies. Before she disappears, she licks blood off of her sword.